thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 6)
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 7) Kovu was standing in the Outlands. It was strange being back in his old home, almost... eerie. He hoped the hyenas would get here soon, and they could get all of this over with. No sooner had he thought this, than soft paw steps could be heared in the dead bushes. Kovu knew these were the hyenas. He hoped they were as docile as Kizazi had suggested. Four hyenas approached him from the bushes. One, the largest, was clearly the dominant female, another seemed to be her mate. The other two were clearly a parent and cub. "Kovu?" asked the large female, "Are you Kovu?" "That's me," he replied. One of them whined, and scratched at the ground, glaring at Kovu. "What's his problem?" asked Kovu. "You remind us of somebody," replied the mate. "My name's Shenzi," said the female, "This is Banzai and this is Ed. The cub's Waanzin." "So you're ''Kizazi's friend," said Kovu, smiling politely. "Nice to meat you," she replied. "Let's cut to the chase now," said Shenzi, "Your son if friends with my niece, and we don't like each other." "And ''I ''want my son to be able to continue being her friend, because that's clearly what they want." "And we're willing to let them, under the circumstances that we and the rest of our clan we be alowed back into the Pridelands." Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were walking side by side. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Nala. "It really is," Simba replied. "Simba, do you know where Kovu is?" "I think he's patrolling the Pridelands, checking on the animals. You know, covering for Zazu while he's out with that Binti character." Nala laughed. "I think I'm going to help Kiara and the others with the hunting," she said. "The hunting? But aren't you a little-" "Old?" "No! No, that isn't what I-" "Simba, it's okay," Nala giggled, "I know I'm not young as a used to be. I'm only going for fun." "Alright. Well, have a good time." "See you later." Nala licked Simba's cheek and trotted off. Simba kept walking. Now that he was alone, Simba had time to think about his dream. He remembered every detail exactly. Well, he thought he did. "Kizazi and I were surrounded by hyenas," he said quietly to himself, "one of them grabbed him, and they were... singing; 'We'd like to assure you... assure you... of something. Red meat... red meat is... our scene!' They were going to eat him, I guess." Simba shuttered at the horrifying thought. It was the scariest dream he had had since he'd dreamed about his father's death. Simba blinked hard to get the thought out of his head. When he opened his eyes again, Simba realized he had strayed into the Outlands. He was about to turn around, when he heared voices somewhere behind him. He got a bit closer for a better look. Simba gasped. Hyenas! And there was something more. Kovu was with them. "We can't live on scraps for ever," one of them said, "we'll need at least limited hunting." "Maybe soon, but not now," Kovu replied, "Once the rains return, we'll have enough prey for all of us." "They're threatening him!" Simba whispered to himself, "He's outnumbered four to one, I have to help him!" Simba leapt out of the bushes, and roared his loudest roar in a long time. His claws were extended, his mane was fluffed, and his eyes were made of fire. The hyenas screamed and scattered, leaving Kovu with a shocked expression, and Simba looking proud. "What was that?!" Kovu snarled at Simba. Simba was taken aback. "Kovu, I just saved your life," he replied, hottily. "You did not! I was discussing terms with them!" " You were 'discussing terms'? What do you mean?" Kovu sighed. He should have known that Simba wouldn't approave. "Kizazi made friends with a hyena cub, and I'm negotiating with her family so that they can ''stay ''friends." Simba growled. "You ''do ''realize that the hyenas were Scar's gang, don't you?" "Yes, I know that. But it's been a long time, and if I let them back into the Pridelands-" Simba gasped and stepped back. "-they won't be out of control! I won't let it get like that. We've been talking, and I think they're okay with just scavenging, at least for now, and they're only alowed to live here if they help protect the pride from rivals and other hyenas. This is nothing like when Scar was king." "You can't let them come back! Those slobbering, stupid dogs will ruin our kingdom!" "Not under the control of Kiara and I." "It is against the law!" "Well, she can change the law!" "She wouldn't want to." "Just ask her..." The two lions leared at each other. "Go home, Simba," said Kovu, coldly. Simba didn't budge. "I said 'GO!'''" Simba snarled, but turned and left, tail flitting from side to side. Once he was out of earshot, Kovu groaned. "Kovu..." he said to himself, "What have you done?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters